


Ink

by cherryglazerr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Inked!Kuroo, Kitchen Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryglazerr/pseuds/cherryglazerr
Summary: It’s been months since your first tryst at the office, but you don't think you'll ever get over your fixation with Kuroo's tattoos.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 251





	Ink

It’s his eyes. **  
**

They make you nervous. 

Maybe it’s the way they’re trained on you - sharp; narrowed; scrutinizing. Maybe it’s the slight movement of his cat-like pupils as they follow every contortion of your face, every change in expression. Maybe it’s the mischievousness of the glint that dances around his hazel irises. 

Or _maybe_ , it’s because Kuroo’s doing all of it while he’s tongue deep in your folds, flicking the slick muscle against the swollen surface of your clit with a ferocity that has you dizzy. 

And it makes you so nervous, so uneasy, because he’s just _watching_. Watching the rise and fall of your breasts with every staggering breath, watching the trembling of your lips as you attempt to contain the moans bubbling up your throat, watching you get _closer_ , and _closer_ , and _close_ -

 _Fuck_ \- _fuck_ \- you’re there, _you’re there_ \- and the knot in your abdomen is rung completely _tight_ , and you just want to _look away_ , to gain a second of _reprieve_ from the sheer intensity of his gaze. 

But you can’t. 

Not with the hardened glare Kuroo sends you, and the warning dig of his fingers into the plush of your thighs. 

You can’t move your hips, you can’t push his head away from your overstimulated cunt. You _certainly_ can’t direct your eyes at anything other than his own as he groans into you, eating you out with reckless abandon.

Kuroo only pulls away once he’s torn away another two orgasms from you. And even then, it’s not enough.

“One more, baby,” he grunts, the heaviness of his voice sending a shiver down the back of your neck, “One more. For me, ‘kay?”

But with the way you’re already scrambling to wrap your legs around his abdomen, arm looped around his neck in an effort to capture his reddened lips with your own, you both know asking isn’t necessary. 

You can vaguely feel the vibrations of his throat, realizing that it’s him snickering at your desperation. But just like that, they die down, because now he’s slipping the thick head of his cock past your slopping pussy. Strong hands move to angle your hips against the edge of the kitchen counter so he can nudge himself in deeper.

It’s been months since your first tryst at the office, and yet, Kuroo maneuvers himself with the same gentleness, the same touch of hesitance as he moves a hand to cup your face in a tender hold. And it’s endearing, it’s sweet, it makes you want to hold him in your arms and claim him as yours for eternity, but fuck- _fuck_ , it’s not _enough_ because right now, you need _more, more, more_ -

“ _T-Tetsu_ , I need you-” you whine against his lips, hands tapping impatiently against his back, “need you _h-harder_ , please!” 

“Right away? Are you su-”

“Now, _now_!” you interject, punctuating your statement with a desperate roll of your hips. 

And suddenly - for the first time since he first hoisted you onto the counter - you find yourself tearing your gaze away from his eyes, instead focusing it on something else. 

Your attention flies to his arm, now moving past your head. Tilting your head back slightly, your mouth falls slightly open as you watch his large hand wrap over the edge of the counter in an iron grip. Your eyes flit back, now pulled wide open, shamelessly gaping at the sight in your view.

Glossy, black lines adorn the expanse of his arm, divulging into intricate detailings of a roaring tiger, of blooming roses, of thorny vines. They come alive - shifting and trailing over the strained layer of hardened muscle and sinew underneath as he tightens his grip. You want to brand the image into your permanent memory, keep it tucked away forever. It’s _mesmerizing_ , so utterly _captivating_ , so-

You yelp at the suddenness of his movement as he delivers his hips into yours in one hard thrust. 

“Uh, uh,” Kuroo coos, tone playful, lips trailing up the shell of your ear, “Eyes on me, sweetheart.”


End file.
